


Howling

by BridgeGoblin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom-Swain, Dom-Swain, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Smut, Sub-Darius, Top-Darius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgeGoblin/pseuds/BridgeGoblin
Summary: Darius doesn’t have time to wonder what Swain is plotting now, because he begins to usher him out of the chair. “Follow me, keep the blindfold on, you trust me don’t you?” Swain purrs, his gentle hands guiding him to the soft blankets of his master bed.The question lingers in his mind, despite it being rhetorical. Of course Darius trusts him. There is no one, not a single living person, he’d let blindfold and tie him up butt naked. There's not a single person he'd let see him so vulnerable. To hear him begging and crying out to be touched. It’s not something Darius had given much thought to, how much he truly trusts Swain, until he was put in this position by the man.
Relationships: Darius/Jericho Swain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> I was super inspired by Selemantra's beautiful art here https://twitter.com/selemantra/status/1289979763734568960 this image has been stuck in my head so much I just had to write SOMETHING Swain x Darius.  
> Anyway hope y'all enjoy!

“Are you comfortable, my wolf?” Swain purrs, his deep sultry voice emanating only inches away from Darius’s ear. Instinctively he wants to turn his head to the source, but of course he sees nothing. He’s blindfolded. The action draws a chuckle from Swain who presses a soft kiss against his neck. Swain’s hand, the human one, trails down Darius’s shoulders tracing his toned muscles down his arms all the way to his hands where he tugs at the ropes binding Darius to the chair he’s sitting in. “Not too tight?”

He shakes his head in response. Darius isn’t sure what made him say yes to this strange request of Swain’s. Maybe it was because Swain knows the right combination of bedroom eyes and sweet platitudes to get Darius to do _anything._ The thought of that should bother him. It really should. He sits now in Swain’s bedroom, his hands tied behind him, blindfolded and shirtless. Completely and utterly vulnerable. All because Swain can turn his insides to goo with just one little look. Swain breathes deeply right next to Darius’s neck, his hot breath against Darius’s skin makes chills run down his spine. “I need to hear you say it, Darius.” His voice is serious now, no hint of flirting.

“I’m fine.” Darius responds, flexing as he does to test the limits of the bonds.

“Good. I’m going to need you to speak up for once if things _aren’t_.”

Darius rolls his eyes, forgetting Swain can’t see the action “I always speak my mind around you.”

“Not when we’re _fucking._ ” Swain says and pointedly trails his hand down Darius’s chest, his coarse calloused fingers trace along the lines of his muscles and scars. At some point Swain had repositioned to stand in front of Darius, he can tell by the direction of his voice and the angle of his hands. Darius hadn’t even noticed him move, damn blindfold. “You always get _so_ quiet. You bite back every moan. It’s such a shame when you have such a handsome voice.” Darius inhales, about to argue back, when Swain’s hand drifts to his groin, palming at Darius’s now hardening bulge. Any argument he had dies in his throat and Swain chuckles. “See? Such a quiet lover.”

Darius struggles against his bonds as his cheeks burn red. Usually this is when he’d drag Swain closer and shut him up with a kiss, but he’s stopped by the ropes right now. So instead Swain get’s to chatter on, his smooth voice getting closer as the man leans in. “Tonight I want to hear you _howl,_ my wolf.” 

Darius regrets this pet name immensely. It stemmed from nobles insultingly referring to Darius as “Jericho’s Lapdog” or “The Grand General’s Bitch.” The ones bitter Darius refused to turn against Swain when he returned from the Freljord. When the name made its way back to Swain he simply chuckled, saying a simple dog wasn’t quite accurate enough for Darius, deeming him much more wolf-like instead, and thus the pet name was born. He often calls Darius it in hushed whispers, when he’s certain only Darius will hear it, and it stirs something in Darius he hates to admit exists. It’s degrading, and he _likes_ it. And he _hates_ that he likes it. 

He can hear Swain moving again, he can tell by the footsteps, he’s circling around the chair Darius is glued to. A vulture who’s spotted his meal, waiting for the right time to take it. Something _hot_ touches his chest, and Darius flinches at the sudden heat. It’s Swain’s demonic hand, lightly caressing his chest. His clawed fingers dig in as he rakes across his skin, not enough to draw blood but enough to sting and Darius grunts in mild pain, his heart beginning to pound wildly. 

Swain presses his lips to Darius’s neck, drawing his tongue along his skin before biting down, definitely hard enough to leave a mark. He chuckles as Darius jerks reflexively, and his breath hissing through his teeth as Swain sweetly kisses the spot. “You should see how absolutely stunning you look, my wolf. Dripping in sweat, trembling with need just from my touch.” Swain murmurs as he rakes his clawed hand across Darius’s chest one more time and biting at a new spot along Darius’s neck. He lets out a small whine and rolls his head to the side, offering more leverage for Swain’s assault on his skin. “Is this all it takes to hear your voice? You’re such a masochist.” 

“I’m not.” Darius says as his face burns hot with embarrassment.

Swain’s hand retreats from Darius’s skin and he feels him step back “Then I suppose I’ll stop.” 

_“Jericho.”_ Darius all but growls, missing the touch already. He can feel unbearably tight his trousers have become. He’s enjoying this far too much. Damned Swain.

“Yes?”

“Don’t…”

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t stop.” Swain doesn’t make any move, like he’s waiting. He’s really going to make him say it. Make him _beg_ for it. Darius breathes deeply, swallowing the lump in his throat along with his pride. “Jericho _please_.” 

“Well... Now I can’t resist.” Swain’s human hand gently runs down Darius’s face to his jawline, admiring his strong features before tilting his head upwards and guiding him into a kiss. Darius hungrily reciprocates, letting out a soft moan as Swain’s demon hand tangles into his hair and tugs roughly. Swain’s tongue dives into his mouth, tasting like a mix of warm spices and copper as he explores. Darius can feel Swain’s silver locks tickling against his shoulders, and it’s driving him mad he can’t tangle his fingers in them. Instead it’s just an agonizing tease. A reminder of what’s just out of his reach.

Darius can’t stop his hips from bucking as Swain palms at his nethers again. Swain smiles against Darius’s mouth at the reaction he’s invoked. He breaks the kiss but keeps his forehead pressed close to Darius’s. Both of them are breathing heavily. “So needy.” Swain says teasingly. Darius wants to retort, but Swain continuing to grope at his groin is just driving him mad. He chokes out a curse and Swain laughs. “Do you need something, my wolf? If you ask kindly I can oblige.” His fingers trail tantalizingly along Darius’s thighs, just inches from his groin. He clenches and unclenches his fists as he’s reminded once again of his bonds. 

“Pants off.” Darius says, having a hard time stringing words together while Swain is still touching him.

 _“Nicely.”_ Swain demands, his demon hand pressing into Darius’s chest and causing him to gasp from the sharp heat.

_“Please.”_

“Good boy.” Swain purrs into Darius’s ear and leaves him with a quick kiss on the jaw before lowering himself between Darius’s thighs. He feels Swain deftly undoing the ties in his trousers before slipping them, along with his undergarments, down. Darius doesn’t even have time to kick them off from his ankles before Swain’s hand is lazily stroking his now revealed member. Darius leans his head back, reveling in the feeling and bites back a moan at the direct attention. The motion stops suddenly and Darius swears obscenities under his breath. He’s going to die before he gets release at this rate. “Don’t be hiding those noises from me, Darius. Remember, I want to _hear_ you-”

“Hear me howl I know just get on with it then.” Darius interrupts, desperate for his attention back. Swain only laughs at the outburst, finding the desperation amusing. Darius is about to urge him onwards again when suddenly his cock is enveloped by something _hot_ and _wet._ Swain’s mouth is wrapped around the tip of his dick, sucking softly and running his tongue over the head. Darius moans, not able to hold back any longer. “Shit, Swain…” Darius murmurs, knowing this is what Swain wants so badly. He wants Darius mumbling incoherently, his mind addled from lust and only able to beg for attention. And at this point Darius is happy to oblige, anything to get Swain moving. 

Swain hums in approval, happy to hear Darius not fighting back his noises any longer, and the vibrations cause Darius to cry out sharply in pleasure. Swain works his tongue along the shaft, using his human hand to work the base before bobbing his head up and down the thick member. “Yes, ngh, like that…” Is all Darius is able to string together anymore, but knows he has to keep talking or risk Swain removing himself altogether. 

Suddenly his entire length is taken, and Darius rolls his head back and moans loudly as he can feel it so deep in Swain’s throat. He holds himself there and Darius bites his own lip with how good it feels to have Swain practically devouring him. He releases him with a loud popping noise and Darius whines as his dick meets cold air again.

“You’re being so good my pet, I think it’s time for a reward.” Swain says as he brings his lips to meet Darius’s for a brief kiss. Darius moans into it, tasting his own sweat and salty precum on his lips. Swain maneuvers to the back of the chair and undoes his bonds. Darius rolls his wrists, feeling how the ropes have chafed his skin. He doesn’t have time to wonder what Swain is plotting now, because he begins to usher him out of the chair. “Follow me, keep the blindfold on, you trust me don’t you?” He purrs, his gentle hands guiding him to the soft blankets of Swain’s master bed. 

The question lingers in his mind, despite it being rhetorical. Of course Darius trusts him. There is no one, not a single living person, he’d let blindfold and tie him up butt naked. There's not a single person he'd let see him so vulnerable. To hear him begging and crying out to be touched. It’s not something Darius had given much thought to, how much he truly trusts Swain, until he was put in this position by the man. Unfortunately he doesn’t have time to dwell on it for long, because Swain is tying his wrists to the headboard. “Thought I was getting a reward.” Darius says.

“You are, but if you sass me too much I might change my mind.” Swain says as he ties the final knot. He can feel the bed shift as he repositions. Swain’s human hand runs through Darius’s hair again, and he leans into the touch needily, before he hooks his fingers beneath the strap of the blindfold and tugs it off. Darius blinks as his surroundings flood back to him. 

The extravagant living space with deep red curtains that match the satin furniture is lit up by dozens of candles. Swain sits at the foot of the bed, completely naked and drenching his fingers in oil. “Here’s your reward. _I’m_ going to prepare myself while _you_ watch-”

“While I watch? And do nothing? That’s a punishment.” Darius interrupts and he grins wolfishly as he watches Swain roll his eyes at the interruption.

“-And then I will ride your massive cock until you fill me with your seed, is that good enough for you, you ungrateful oaf?” Swain snaps but the smile splayed on his lips betrays his amusement. He begins fingering his asshole with his oiled up digits, and Darius watches hungrily. 

“You’re the one who wanted me talking more when we’re fucking.”

“Mm I’m regretting that request if all I acquire is sass.” Swain hisses as he works his asshole, stretching it as he goes. Darius falls silent as he watches the act, his own dick twitching and dripping with precum as he admires his lover across from him. Swain’s dark eyes are half lidded as he works, biting his own lip as he prepares himself. Darius’s eyes trace his muscular form, how toned the man is, how beautiful he is rimmed by orange candlelight. Swain looks up and grins smugly when he catches Darius’s eye. “You’re turning a delightful shade of red over there, my wolf. Like what you see?”

“Always.” Darius says. 

Swain chuckles as he fingers slide out of his ass and straddles Darius’s waist. Darius’s dick twitches against Swain’s backside, begging for his attention again as Swain’s human hand runs up at down Darius’s chest. He thumbs over the raised red marks from his earlier scratches. “Beautiful.” He mumbles, mostly to himself it seems. Darius struggles against his bonds, drawing Swain’s attention. “Getting impatient? Desperate?” He inquires as his human hand slides up to pinch at his nipple.

“Yes. The latter.” Darius replies between breathy whimpers. He gasps in pain and screws his eyes shut as Swain twists hard with his human hand on one, and lightly grazes his other nipple with the demonic one and it sends heat shooting through his veins. “Nngh please!”

Cold oil suddenly coats his dick and he gasps as Swain gives him a few more pumps with his fist. He pushes himself up with his knees and carefully lines up with Darius’s member, placing the tip right at his waiting hole. He sits there for an agonizingly long time, keeping his demonic hand on Darius’s hip to keep him from squirming, before slowly taking his sweet time to slide Darius into his ass. Both Swain and Darius screw their eyes shut at the feeling, Swain at the sheer bulk of Darius’s cock and Darius at the pure tightness of Swain’s hole. Swain hums in pleasure as he bounces at the top, working through the tightness. 

“Such a good wolf, so good for your master.” Swain murmurs as he takes about half of Darius’s length. Darius rolls his head back into the pillows, his face flushed crimson as he feels so _exposed._ Being showered with the affection of his closest friend, his lover, while his tight ass clamps around his dick was too much for the man. He wants to grab Swain, to touch him and run his fingers across every inch of him, but these damned ropes are keeping him from such distractions. All he can focus on is Swain around him and his onslaught of words as he pistons in and out and in and out. 

Before Darius knows it his entire length is in his ass, his balls brushing up against Swain’s own rear, and he moans loudly in pleasure. “Gods… Jericho.” He mumbles as he feels drool spilling from his mouth. He’s a mess. A god forsaken mess.

Swain rolls his hips, savoring the feeling of being so _full,_ and lets out his own throaty moan. “It’s like your cock was molded for me.” Swain moans before lifting himself up and slamming their hips together again. One of his hands is working his own cock as he rhythmically thrusts Darius into him.

Swain leans forward, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss as he continues to bounce up and down on Darius’s cock. He bites at Darius’s lip to gain entrance to his mouth, and gladly runs his tongue along the inside once more as they both moan into the kiss. 

Heat pools in Darius’s midsection, and he can feel himself getting closer to the edge. Swain pulls at his hair as he picks up his pace, turning his attention to Darius’s neck now, biting and suckling at the skin to leave more marks in very visible places. Darius has lost his ability to focus on talking, so when he tries to tell Swain he’s getting close to release it comes out as incoherent moans. Swain laughs “What a mess you are my love,” and Darius feels him clench around his dick. He slams their hips together and that’s enough to send Darius over the edge. He sees stars as he releases, spilling his seed into Swain’s ass and crying out. He thinks he calls out his name, he can’t remember, all he can think about at the moment is _Swain._

Swain holds himself there as he releases, letting Darius fill him completely to the brim. He strokes himself with his hand before releasing as well, white cum spurting onto Darius’s chest as he cries out Darius’s name loudly.

Neither makes a move, not like Darius really could with his position at the moment, as they bathe in their post orgasm glow. They’re both breathing heavily, covered in sweat and cum, before Swain finally lifts himself up off of Darius. “You were wonderful, as always, but even more so tonight.” Swain murmurs as he undoes the bonds.

Darius can’t wait any longer, the moment he’s free he nearly pounces onto Swain, dragging him into the blankets with him and wrapping his strong arms around him. Swain makes a slightly indignant noise. “We should clean up-”

“I’ve waited all night to touch you. The sheets can wait.” 

“I’m still filled with-”

“You like it.” Darius interrupts, placing a kiss onto Swain’s neck as he spoons the smaller man. His meaty hands softly trace along his skin, happily pressing him flush against his chest.

Swain sighs deeply, a satisfied noise as he works his human hand’s fingers to fit into Darius’s. “I suppose I do.”

“We should do this again.” Darius states. It’s something he says every time they finish, and they’re just lying there together. Like he needs reassurement that this will happen again. That despite the wars and the hundreds of people that probably want the two of them dead, that they’ll continue to tumble their way back together.

“We should.” Swain hums in agreement. “I told you you’d like this. Being tied up and ordered around and _pleasured_.”

“You did.”

“And was I wrong?”

“Are you ever?” Darius says as he squeezes Swain’s hand.

He hums, grateful for the flattery. “I suppose not.”


End file.
